Just The Right Octave
by SolarPump
Summary: This Is My First Fic So Be Gentle! Three New Musical Arrivals Shake Things Up In Ponyville, An Adventure Story Of These New Arrivals Making Their Way Through Real Life Struggles, Meeting Filly And Colthood Friends And Relationships! M To Be Safe!
1. The Road To Ponyville!

"For The Last Time Blast, I Won't Introduce You To Cheerilee!"

One Of The 3 Equines Had A Look Of Exasperation On His Face, He Was A Dark Purple, With A Dirty Blonde Mane With Two Streaks Of Lime Green On The Sides, As Well As Having The Mane In Question Not Hanging Over His Back, But Hanging Over His Front Shoulders, He Had A Cutie Mark Resembling A High-End Headset, And Just Happened To Be Leading The Group.

"But I... I... I Think I'm Too Shy Introduce Myself, Please Rhapsodus..."

Said A Magenta Coloured Mare, With A Traditinal Black Mane, And An Interesting Cutie Mark Shaped Like Classic Guitar. Obviously Talking To The Stallion Leading The Group.

"Please Stop Asking, You're Giving Me A Migraine, Besides, I Think I Must've Told You 4 Or 5 Times Already, I'm Pretty Sure She Doesn't Swing That Way."

"I Don't Believe You've Said It Anymore Than 3 Times, Actually"

A Painfully Posh And Cynical Voice Said, Coming From A Dark Blue Mare, With A Pink Mane That Resembled A Certain Pink Party Pony's mane, Except That It Didn't Look Nearly As Lively, Her Flank Was Adorned By A Picture Of A Large Subwoofer.

"Hey, Look!" Shouted Blast, "It's Ponyville!"

Rhapsodus~ A Pegasus Stallion That Has An Extremely Nice Singing Voice, That Happens To Be Octavia's Older Brother, And Cheerilee's Best Friend.

Shrapnel Blast~ A Unicorn Mare That Isn't Nearly As Scary As Her Name Suggests, But Despite Her Shy Demeanor, She Has A Strong Sense Of Who She Is, A Strong Upstanding Mare. (That Just Happens To Be A Filly-Fooler.)

Barenn~ A Posh (And Somewhat Snooty.) Earth Mare That, Even Though She Acts Rich, She Comes From A Small Home In Manehatten, Which She Shared With Her 4 Brothers And 7 Sisters, She Is A Motherly Figure For The Group, Despite Her Sarcastic Demeanor.

A/N Whoo-Whee, What An Intro, Okay, It's Probably Terrible, But Hey, It's My First Fic,  
So Be Gentle! Hopefully, Everypony Likes My OC's. Next Chapter Soon! 


	2. A Gravity Defying Mane

Chapter 1: A Gravity-Defying Mane.

The 3 Ponies Walked Into Ponyville, Drawing Some Looks, Simply Because They Were Somewhat Foreign To The Small Town.

"!" Screamed A Pink Earth Mare, With A Bouncing Pink Mane That Somehow Defied Gravity, Excitedly Running Towards Them.

"GaH!" Said Rhapsodus. "Oof!" Said Barenn. "Oh... Oh My..." Said Blast, The Latters Cheeks Blushing From Where The Strange Pink Pony's Left Forehoof Had Landed.

"Oh I'm Sorry, Hee Hee! I Didn't Mean To Crash Into You, My Name Is Pinkie Pie! She Said, Then Realized Herself Where Her Forehoof Had Landed. "Oh My Gosh, I'm So Sorry!"

She Quickly Recovered From Her Initial Shock. "Here Let Me Help You All Up!" "What, Like I'm Going To Let You Touch Me After You Knocked Us Down!"

"Thank You For Offering... Apology Accepted." Said Blast, Uprighting Herself With A Simple Unicorn Spell.

"WHAT? YOU FORGIVE HER THAT EASILY? NOPONY SHOULD BE THAT FORGIVING!" Said Barenn, In Her Grating (But Elegant.) Yell.

"Hello Migraine, Fancy Meeting You Here... Again." Thought Rhapsodus. "Oh Well, Can You Please Point Us In The Way To-" Rhapsodus Never Got To Finish His Sentence.

"To Octavia's Place? Follow Me!" Said The Pink Mare.

"How Did You Know That Was The Place We Were Looking For Pinkie Pie, That Is, If You Don't Mind Telling Us..."

"Easy, You're Octavia's Brother, Right Rhapsodus?" Said The Party Pony.

"H-How Did You... Never Mind, Yes I'm Octavia's Brother, What Of It? Nopony Has Ever Said Anything About Family Resemblance..." Said A Befuddled Rhapsodus.

"Humph, Just Take Us There, I Need A Bath."

"Okie-Dokie-Loki!"

And The Group Of Four Left For Octavia's Cottage.

"Here We Are!"

"Wow, Brings Back Memories, Eh Blast?"

"Yeah, Sure Does..."

"You Grew Up Here, Didn't You?" Asked Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah, We Did, Octavia's Actually My Half Sister, But We Sort've Cared For Eachother, Since Both Of Our Dad's Passed Away When We Were Little, And Due To Some Complications With Octavia's Birth, Our Mother Passed Away, Then One Day When We Were 4 Or 5 Years Old, Blast A Filly, Only About 3 Came To Our Door In Tears, That Was Blast Here, Apparently Her Mother And Father Told Her To Find Safety Because There Was A Fire In The Everfree And They Fought It But Didn't Make It Back... And I Guess We All Sort've Adopted Eachother, I Eventually Left Octavia When She Turned 18 Because She Needed Her Space And I Wanted To Venture Out And Blast Wanted To Join Me, All 3 Of Us Learned We Had A Talent For Music, So Blast And I Tried Manehatten To Try And Find Jobs, Just When We Were At The End Of Our Ropes We Saw A Filly Crying On The Side Of The Road, When We Went To See Her She Told Us That Her Family Had Kicked Her Out, So Blast And I Told Her She Could Come With Us, And Then I Asked Her What Her Cutie Mark Represented, And She Told Me It Was For Her Love Of Music With Deep Bass, And We Sort've Formed A Band."

By This Time, Pinkie Looked Like She Was Crying. "That Is So Sad! Oh My Gosh, We Need To Get You Three A Party... I'm So, So Sorry..." She Said, Dashing Away To Get It Ready. "Don't Forget, Sugarcube Corner, Tomorrow, 8 'o Clock, On The Mark 'Kay?" Said A Chirpy Voice In The Distance.

Barenn And Blast Looked On The Verge Of Tears After Rhapsodus Had Finished His Story. "Let's Go Inside Everypony..." Rhapsodus Took Knocked On The Door. "Who Is It?" "It's Your Dear Brother Octy, Now Can You Please Open The Door?" "Rhapsodus, I See You're Still As Cynical As Ever." Said The Grey Mare, Fiddling With The Lock That Needed Replacing. Finally She Managed To Get The Door Open And Let The 3 Ponies In. "Ok, Which One Of You Brought Their Marefriend?" Said Octavia Flatly, Noticing The Third Pony Enter The Quaint Cottage.

A/N:  
Hey Everypony! That Last Chapter Was A Prologue, Just So You Don't Confuse It With The REAL First Chapter, This One. Greetings From The Great North, These OC's Are Based Off Of Two Of My Friends, And Of Course Me! We Actually Have A Small Band, Nothing Much Though. All Of The Details I Include In My OC's Are Real. (Including My Habit Of Getting Migraines...) But Please Don't Get Mad If The Chapters Aren't Coming Streaming Out Of Me, Because I Am Going To College, Have A Band To Keep Track Of, I Am A Manager At A Local Movie Theater, I Have A YouTube Channel Which I Make Music And Stream Games On, AND A Social Life, So Yeah Busy Guy, Unfortunately, No Girlfriend Yet. Just wanted To Clear That Up, Enjoy! 


	3. The Danger Of Confetti

After Explaining What Happened They All Settled In To Their Respective Places, Barenn Asked Octavia If She Could Stay There, Which Octavia Had Graciously Said She Could As Long As There Was "No Fooling Around With No-Pony." Which Made Barenn Slightly Uncomfortable, Albeit Slightly Amused. She Was Enjoying Octavia's Dry Sense Of Humor.

Soon After The Night Had Passed, And Everypony Was Either Done With Their Morning Routine, Or In Barenn's Case "Just Getting Started."

"So, Shall We Get Going To The Party?" Asked Barenn. "But It's Barely 12:00 O'clock!" Shouted Rhapsodus, Clearly Disgruntled.

"One Can Never Be Too Early To A Social Event!" Barenn Countered. "What's Going On? What Party? I Thought You'd Had Given Up Those Sort Of Things When That Horny Soccer Mare Tried To-" Octavia Didn't Get To Finish The Story, As The Door, Which Needed Reparing Anyway, Was Busted Down.

"Hey, Time For The Party!" Said The Filly Named Pinkie Pie As She Burst Through The Door, Brandishing A Confetti Cannon, Suddenly There Was A Big "Boom" And Everything Went Black.

"Gah, What Happened In Here? It Looks Like That Filly Let A Hydra In..." Said Rhapsodus Groggily, Rising To His Hooves, Taking In The Surrounding Area. "Wow, She Really Did A Number On The House..." "H-Help! S-Somepony Please Help Me!" Rhapsodus, Recognizing Octavia's Voice, Instantly Flew Over To Where He Had Heard The Voice. As Soon As He Found Her, He Knew She Didn't Look Good, Her Front Left Hoof, The One She Played Her Cello With, Was Trapped Under A Splintered Beam, And He Could Already See A Bit Of Red Seeping Out From Under It. He Also Noticed The Others Galloping Towards Her. Rhapsodus Was Onto 9-1-1 Faster Than Rainbow Dash To 5 Miles Per Hour.

A/N: Aaaaaaah! This Chapter Was HELL To Write. First I Had Writers Block And Now I Fucking Singed My Hand While Baking With My Friend! (Baking Is One Of My Favourite Pastimes, And Cindy, If You're Reading This, Fuck You And You're Pancakes, _.) Oh Well, I Hope Everypony Enjoys, And A Big Shoutout Najee, For Being An Awesome Writer, You Should All Check Out His Shit, It's Amazing. 


End file.
